Brooders at the Beach
by PuppySif
Summary: As Marco laments over Star being with Tom, a equally depressed purple creature decides to join him. This is my first ever fanfic. Contructive critisism is worth it.


**Brooders at the Beach**

A **Star vs the Forces of Evil** story

By PuppySif

1:

Marco Diaz fiddled with the zipper on his trademark red hoodie, making it go up and down continually as he gazed, with a glum expression on his face, at the setting sun that would soon sink underneath the Lava Lake sea. For some time the young human boy had felt really miserable, he couldn't understand why at first but after a talk with Kelly's 'boyfriend' Tad, he realised that he may have developed feelings for his best friend Star Butterfly. Had it not been for the fact that Star had already gone back out with Tom Lucitor, he would have finally been with the girl of his dreams. But it was too late now.

As Marco continued thinking about Star he also thought about his recent breakup with Jackie Lynn Thomas. He had been smitten by Jackie since they were kindergarteners and it was only when Star entered his life then did he win over his crush. Unfortunately it was only a few months later when Jackie decided to call it quits.

Marco let out a sigh as he picked up a tiny stone and threw it into the calm sea.

"I gotta say, you seem to be doing a much better job at throwing stones than me." the boy heard a young male voice not far from his right say. He turned to see a small purple lizard-like creature with green spikes and a greenish-yellow belly who too had a glum expression on his face.

"Umm, thanks." Marco replied as he picked up another stone and sent it to join the countless other stones under the sea.

A few minutes had passed when the red hooded boy decided to speak up.

"Sssooo, what brings you here?" he asked the lizard.

The young purple creature let out a quiet sigh as he answered "Well, just thought this would be the best place for me to, well, freshen up a bit."

"Well, I guess that makes two of us then." Marco replied, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Anything happened with you earlier?"

The small lizard turned to Marco's direction, putting down the small round stone he was about to throw into the calm sea. "Well, for a while I've had a crush on this unicorn called Rarity," he explained, "she's a great friend of mine and she absolutely _loves_ fashion. Anyways a few hours ago I decided to make Rarity a nice card with a few gems on it and when I arrived to give it to her, I saw her kissing another friend of mine, Applejack."

After he finished his explanation, small tears slowly escaped from his eyes as picked up another stone and threw it as hard as he could into the water. Marco couldn't help but feel sorry for the small lizard, having heard that story made the boy realise that he and this purple creature had more in common than he previously thought, they both had developed feelings for good friends of theirs yet those friends of theirs had already been taken.

"I guess I understand how that feels." Marco sighed as he turned his gaze back to the setting sun.

"You do?" the lizard asked.

"Well, there's this friend of mine called Star Butterfly who is just, awesome!" Marco whispered the last word loudly before continuing. "Me and her have been on a lot of crazy adventures together and I mean a _lot_. True we've kinda had our ups and downs but everything she does, even if it's sometimes dangerous, is just amazing. And..." Marco took a deep breath before continuing on. "It's those things that... (sigh), made me fall for her." Saying that made the boy go glum as he looked back down at the pebbles. "And, I would've told her if wasn't for the fact that she's back with Tom now." he concluded as he threw another pebble into the sea.

"Well, that does kinda make two of us then, doesn't it?" the lizard asked.

"Yeah." Marco answered.

"Anyways, I've gotta get back home now, don't want my roommate Twilight to get worried." the lizard sighed as he got up and gave out a big stretch. "By the way, the name's Spike"

"My name's Marco." Marco replied.

"Marco huh, great name. Well it's nice meeting you and hope we can hang out again sometime?" Spike asked.

"That'll be fine." the boy answered, giving the lizard a weak smile.

"Cool, see ya!" Spike waved to Marco as he started his journey back home, leaving Marco to his own devices once again.

The boy looked over the sea as he fiddled with his zipper again, if he was to try and get over Star, it would take quite a while yet.


End file.
